WWYPMA Thats why you Pay Attention to the Knights
by StarlightBreaker
Summary: Sequel to 'Why Wont you Pay me Attention' Estelle wants to meet Harry for some unapparent Reason, Before the Night of her Departure Flynn tries to tell her Something but she didn't pay attention, due to her slip up Rita Ends up Forced to marry Harry. HIATUS UNTIL I'M DONE FIXING THE PREQUEL.
1. Chapter 1 Start

**Starlightbreaker****:** SURPRISE! Im starting wear it left off

**Rita****:** took you long enough

**Starlightbreaker****:** Blame wrighters block for this specific story

**Estelle****:** Are you putting the KH one on hold

**Starlightbreaker****:** uuuh not really no but one's more loved then the other CoughwwypmaCough but i do have more written down for the KH one while this one has ZERO yeah

**Judith****:** Starlightbreaker does not own tales of vesperia kingdom hearts or anything they all belong to there rightful owner

**Starlightbreaker****:** hey im not done yeeet

* * *

><p>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .<p>

"I um uh you see i please." Ioder studderd just about ready to run away

"huh," Rita asked confused at what he just said

"he's asking you to go out with him!," Yuri yelled from inside a bush

"Yuri be quite" Estelle whispered

rita's eye twitched then a red rim appeared under her as soon as she was about to cast the spell duke walked up behind her and smacked her with a green onion.

"hey what was that for," rita asked then started to rub her head

Duke didnt say anything he just turned around an walked away

"um anyway, what were you saying Ioder " Rita asked

"nothing just forget it." Ioder said with a sad look on his face then slowly walked away

"huh?" rita questioned then Yuri jumped out of a bush

"Your a meany rita" Said Yuri

"Whats going on" Rita asked extremely confused about the current situation

"Wrighters block" Duke said once again randomly appearing out of know where

"What are you a ninja" Rita asked

"No but Yuri is" Duke said once again walking away

Estelle also jumped out of the bush then dusted off her cloths  
>"I'll be back There's something i need to ask Duke" she then ran off towards the tree<p>

Yuri turned towards Rita an put a hand on her shoulder then smiled,  
>"How about me an you talk for a bit" Yuri put his arm around Rita's shoulder and They started walking towards a set of benches<p>

**Estelle and Duke, P.O.V a Favor**

Estelle slowly walked up towards Duke, he noticed her then Turned around  
>"What do you want Child of the full Moon" Duke Asked with his usual calm voice<p>

Estelles face went Blank then she put her hands on her hip, "Duke pantarei we've went over this" Estelle said in a commanding tone

Duke looked away from her an went silent, ". . . . . .Estelle" he nearly choked out

Estelle smiled then put her hands on her hip, "Good, Duke i have a favor to ask you"

"Favor?"

**Rita Yuri and Sodia, P.O.V First Confession**

"So Rita was that your first confession" Yuri asked his arm still comfortably around Rita's shoulder

"Y. Yeah- wait why are you asking me this?" Rita questioned she was still mad at Yuri about the '_Incident' _at the ball

"Oh so you caught on, no reason really!" Yuri said while looking in the opposite direction

"Yuriiiii!" Rita yelled starting to get suspicious

"Oh hoohohohhoho" Yuri laughed with his hand somewhat over his mouth

as if in perfect timing to ruin the mood Sodia came up to them

"Um Yuri lowell can i speak with you" Sodia asked while looking at the ground

"Rita you stay here I'll be back,"

**Back with Estelle and Duke, Dauhngrest**

"Can you take me to Dauhngrest" Estelle asked bowing her head "Please!"

Duke Raised an Eyebrow "Why would you need to go there." He asked curious as to why the pink headed princess would wanna go to a Guild Town.

"I have Business with Harry" She answered with a serious tone of Voice

Duke Started to stare at Estelle with Curiosity in his eye's he had no Idea who this _'Harry'_ was an he wanted to know. "Fine when do you want to leave"

Estelles Face lit in happiness then she ran and hugged Duke. "Tomorrow, If possible"  
>Estelle Answered<p>

. . ."Then we leave Tomorrow" Duke Answered While staring into Estelles Emerald green Eye's

**Yuri Sodia Flynn and Rita**

Yuri folded his Arms an Leaned against some random Wall  
>"So what do you want to talk about" Yuri Asked Intensely staring at Sodia<p>

"About what happened at Zaude" Sodia answered while trying to Avoid Eye contact

"ooooh That" Yuri Sighed

"H..How did you possibly Survive that" Sodia Asked getting up in Yuri's face

"Why would i tell you that" Yuri retorted gently pushing Sodia off

"Right sorry" Sodia leaned against another wall then sighed

"Have you told Flynn" Yuri Asked

"No" Sodia Answered looking at the ground again

"Your no better then me" Yuri said With every attention to make her angry

"Im . . . i. . .Im not like you" Sodia Replied starting to get angry

"Then what makes you different" Yuri asked waiting for a good answer

"BECAUSE I LOVE FLYNN!" Sodia yelled But then started to blush

"Hmph is that so, you love him so much that you would try to kill his best Friend."  
>Yuri said while Smirking. she couldnt win that argument they both knew that<p>

". . . . . . . . " She had nothing to say

"Hmph i wont tell him but you just know that, that guilt will eat you alive, get over it and move on" Yuri said unfolding his arms getting ready to leave

"Wait i-" Sodia started before a certain blond walked in

"Hey what are you two talking about" Flynn asked

"Nothing" Sodia quickly answered

Making the situation even more awkward Duke Estelle Raven in Rita came over as well

"Hey any of you know where i could fine a new Dagger" Raven asked causing Yuri to Burst Into laughter "What Its not like Im gonna go stab some guy then push him into the Ocean"

Yuri then started rolling around on the floor in banging on the Ground,  
>"Oh god *pant* that's just Ironic " Yuri barely managed to say while Clutching his Stomach<p>

"_Pfft he's clutching his Stomach_" Duke thought while trying to keep from bursting out laughing

"Um anyway me and Duke are headed to Dauhngrest Tomorrow if anybody wanted to come"  
>Estelle offered In hope Yuri would answer<p>

Yuri stopped laughing then got up off the ground and brushed off his cloths  
>"Theres no way im letting you go anywhere alone with him Im coming along"<br>Yuri answered making Estelle happy

"I'll come to" Rita Added

"Oh wait Lady Estellise there was something i needed to tell you" Flynn Said, while Estelle was walking away

" Leavin Tomorrow leavin tomorrow" Estelle said in a sing song tone

"E..Estellise" Flynn Studderd holding his hand out towards the retreating princess

**Later that night at quoi woods**

"I'm alive" The shadowy figure said while looking at its hands

"Yes" the other shadowy figure answered, in the mist of the shadows you can see short blonde hair

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Starlightbreaker:<strong>yay i did it i made a hole chapter yippee woo hoo banzai

**Rattatosk:** yay, when are you going to make a fic with me in it

**Starlightbreaker:**yeaaaah anyway oh wrighting this is so fun

**Sodia:** what happened to your little Authors note about no new storys any time soon

**Starlightbreaker:**Shut up Sodia, BYE BEE


	2. Episode 2 Almost half way there

**Episode 2 Wouldnt It Be Easier To Fly**

**Starli****: **Question do you Guys think trinitya is a Mary Sue Although her soul purpose is For transportation and jokes at Judy

**Rita****:** She's Basicly Dukes Corvet

**Starli****:** yeah

**Rattatosk****: **Then we're all good

**Starli****:** if you say so, on with the story

* * *

><p><strong>Early Morning Main Groups P.O.V<strong>

Duke Was Sitting Under the Great tree of Halure eating what appeared to be a Peach  
>Until Rita walked up to him, "Mordio? What Brings you here" Duke Questioned not Moving from his Spot<p>

Rita Sat down beside Duke then looked at him, "Hey you cant act like 'That' never happened you know"

Duke looked back at Rita Then sighed "I want to act like none of the stuff that night ever Happened, but you don't see that happening do you" Duke responded then got up

"But you are ac-" Rita started Until Duke pulled her up

"Come on its time to go." Duke and Rita walked down the hill and saw Estelle Yuri an Ioder  
>at the entrance<p>

Estelle grabbed Rita's Hand then whispered some unknown words in her ear causing her to start blushing, "E..Estelle" Rita Studerd

"Wheres the knight an his little Gang" Duke asked Yuri in hope for a normal Response

"They left earlier, some crap came up" Yuri responded

"Oh" Duke replied very emotionlessly

"Well then lets go" Estelle said then they all proceeded to follow her

**Ilyccia**

Estelle put her hands behind her back then turned around and looked at her party  
>"Sooo don't you think it would be easier to just like Fly There" Estelle asked<p>

The Group looked Towards Duke and started to Stare "well you see" He started

"Don't Tell me, You didn't get Trinitya her apples so she got mad at you" Yuri Guessed

Duke looked down with a Guilty look on his Face. "Actually it was Pears" Duke Corrected  
>still looking down at the ground<p>

The Group face palmed then Estelle Turned towards the Direction of ehmead hill  
>"Well then we'll just have to pase Ehmead hill and Capua Nor,"<p>

.-.-.-.-.

_and So the group walked down the road to Ehmead hill everything was going  
>smoothly Until.<em>

**Sound of thunder**

"Rain" Estelle said holding her hand out

Looks like it Rita Answered

"Barrier Or Tent" Estelle asked

"Tent" Yuri replied

"Kay" Estelle pulled out a Square Box out of her bag then threw it on the Ground and a Instant Tent Appeared

"Seriously" Duke Said slightly pissed off

"Seriously" Yuri Repeated in a Serious Tone

**20 Hours of tent awesomeness later**

"Second worst 20 Hours OF MY LIFE." Estelle said after they got out of the Tent

"What was the worst" Duke asked

"We got a Tore of Karols Bag" Yuri answered

"Oh" Duke said

"Lets go Now." Said Estelle

The Group Entered ehmead hill then stopped

"Um now that i think about it. Estelle, why do you need to go to Dahngrest." Yuri Asked

"Well you see." Estelle Started

"She wants to meet some boy named Harry." Duke Answered

"Why Harry." Yuri Asked

"Because of, 'Some Business.' " Estelle Skeptically answered

"What Kind Of 'Business' " Rita Questioned

"Private Business" Estelle Answered causing Everyone but Duke to Gasp

"E..Estelle" Rita Studderd

"Okay Screw this we're Going Back" Yuri said just about Ready to leave

"Wait Yuri if i Don't talk with him now You wont get as much pay on your jobs" Estelle said with her hand on Yuri's wrist

"Just a Talk Right" Yuri asked

"yes Yuri just a talk" Estelle Replied with a gentle smile on her face

"You really mean it" Yuri said trying to asure that all she was going to do was Talk

"Every word" Estelle Answered

Yuri grew a giant grin Then wrapped his arm around Estelles Shoulder "Okay then lets continue" Yuri said Satisfied with Estelles answered

"He Changed his mind In hurry" Rita Said then looked up at Duke With a Rita smirk on her face

"Very quickly" Duke replied

...

_And So the group headed for capua nor Oblivious of what awaits them at there Destination_

* * *

><p><strong>Starli<strong>**:** i didn't want to make you guys wait any longer so i Rushed that last part out

**Estelle****:** This chapter was a little shorter then the first one we're sorry

**Starli****: **Its just big brother got me tales of heroes and *sob* and i bought P3P an Forgive mee!

**Marta****: Bye Be**


	3. A Drunk Flynn And a Missing Kid

**Episode: 3 Flynn A Missing Child And Muscle Men**

**A/N:** **My heads been so blocked up i haven't been able to come up with anything for this i even deleted "New Life" it was getting in my way sorta I'll probably put it back up when this is done but for now this'l be the only uploaded fic i'll be typing up so it should be updated a little faster now, sorry its been about a month OR two Okay on to the Story**

**O_O**

* * *

><p><strong>Capue Nor With The Main Group<strong>

Yuri Scratched the back of his head and looked around the rainy town seeing how  
>Things hadn't changed much since they'd last been There<p>

Estelle stepped up walking slightly ahead of Yuri, and Brought her hand to her chest  
>"The atmosphere feels a little heavy"Estelle said looking back at the group,<p>

They nodded there heads to Estelle confirming her analysis

Rita suddenly pointed towards a man an woman sitting by the Inn  
>"Hey isn't that the couple we helped back when we first came here" Rita asked facing Estelle<br>in hope of some form of confirmation

"hm" Estelle looked towards the Direction Rita pointed to then ran towards the couple,  
>"Oh my goodness what happened? are you two alright wheres your Son?" Estelle Questioned<br>Immediately casting healing Circle on the Two

"That woman she she" the Lady started

Duke approached Yuri and raised an Eyebrow

Getting the hint Yuri sighed then proceeded to try an tell Duke what was going on  
>"Huh oh around when we first came here the former count was kidnapping children and . ."<br>Yuri stopped for a couple seconds sighed again then continued, "Feeding them to Monsters"

"There child was one of them" Duke asked his expressionless face more expressionless then usual

"Yeah but we managed to save him, I killed the count so i don't- i mean he passed away so"  
>Yuri Face-palmed realizing it was already to late<p>

Duke made a light chuckle catching Yuri by surprise. Estelle then approached the rest of the Group and Sighed

"There son was Kidnapped by the new count" Estelle said not looking at the Group

Rita Face-palmed and sighed "Again! this is ridiculous" Rita said slightly Frustrated  
>"Well leader What Should we Do" Rita asked Turning to Yuri<p>

"I say lets do it You don't mind a little detour do you Estelle" Yuri asked with his hand  
>on his Hip<p>

"Of course Not" Estelle said smiling at Yuri

"Good then lets-" Yuri started before he was cut of by a familiar Voice

"I Ask that You leave Lady Estelise out of this little side quest of yours"

"Flynn" Yuri said turning around to face the Knight clad in to much blue

"Leave Lady Estelise with me, it could be dangerous where your going" Flynn demanded

Yuri Frowned at the Demand Flynn made "I'm Really sick of you always getting in my way."  
>Yuri said starting to get pissed Putting his hand on his sheath<p>

Rita walked up closer to Duke in sighed, "Not again."

Duke Took the hint, and walked in-between the two 'Friends' and Decided  
>to try and solve the 'Problem' as Quickly as he could.<br>"We really Don't have time to stand here and watch you two and your Little Quarrel"  
>Duke said with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.<p>

Yuri took his hand off his sheath then walked away from flynn and headed  
>towards the counts mansion then stopped, "We'll finish this another Time . . Flynn"<br>Yuri then continued on walking the group followed Yuri up the path but Duke Stopped

He looked at Flynn with a Serious Expression on his face for a couple seconds  
>Until Rita called him, he looked up to where the group was then back at Flynn,<br>Then Proceeded to catch up with the group and calm there leader

Yuri was mumbling something under his breath which sounded like some strange mix  
>of curse words and Flynns name<p>

Duke tapped Yuri on his shoulder before they went into the elevator,  
>"Are you mad at him" Duke asked his voice Serene an calm.<p>

"Sorta i guess, i mean he just ugh i don't want to talk about this right now"  
>Yuri said walking Into the elevator After Rita<p>

"Thats okay" Duke Responded. before he got to walk In Sodia came Running to him  
>heavily panting<p>

"I'm *Pant* Coming *Pant* with You" Sodia said breathing heavily

Duke cocked his head to the side and started blinking at Sodia "Why"  
>Duke asked his head still Tilted to the side<p>

Sodia smiled "I can Help" She said her breathing returning to normal

Duke pointed her to the elevator then they both walked in

**Bassment in the Mansion main group + Sodia**

Rita Covered her noes "Ugh this place stinks worse then last time,"  
>Rita said she Turned around and saw Sodia standing beside Duke<br>"Whats she doing here" Rita asked slightly peeved at how close she was standing to Duke

"I can watch the Child while you all fight off the Guards" Sodia answered

"Well just dont get in the way" Rita said then grabbed Dukes arm and started to pull  
>him along<p>

Duke Tilted his head to the side then Stumbled a little trying to keep up with Rita  
>"<em>why did she grab my hand just now <em>" Duke decided to shrug off the thought an play  
>Along and not question it out laud<p>

"Hey Think we'll find any Strange monsters this Time." Yuri Said opening a door  
>he then Immediately shut it back his Eyes wide and his breathing heavy<p>

Duke Tilted his head to the side then walked up to Yuri and tapped him on the shoulder  
>causing him to Jump "What did you see" Duke asked<p>

Yuri Turned around his eyes still very wide "N..nothing nothing at all hehehehehe"  
>Yuri's voice was low and hoarse, making it hard to make out what he just said<p>

Duke not being as patient as everyone thought he was, tried to move Yuri out of  
>the way in see what was behind the door but Yuri didn't let him<p>

"You don't wanna go In there, . . . . . Trust me" Yuri quickly said while Blocking the door

Duke Frowned he had Never seen the swordsman act This way  
>"Yuri let me threw" It wasn't everyday that Duke called him by his first name<br>This threw Yuri off his guard and allowed Duke to easily get by and peak Inside

What he saw Immediately made him Regret ever coming down There

MEN Very VERY Muscly men, In dresses skirts, and . . . . Bikinis The very site of it  
>Sickened Duke, not to mention the things they were 'Doing' Duke Slammed The Door<br>Then Started to Violently Vomit In the Corner

Yuri walked Over to Duke and put his hand on his Shoulder, and gave Him a  
>Sympathetic Smile<p>

Duke looked up at Yuri and Sparkles started to form around them and music started to play  
>"Yuri" Duke said, a tear In his Right eye<p>

Rita Estelle and Sodia looked at The Two, Confusion spread on there faces  
>"What are those Two Idiots Doing" Rita Said with a sweat drop on the left side of her head<p>

"I have no Clue" Sodia answered her face Going pale

Duke cleared his throat then wiped of his mouth "That was Horrifying"  
>Duke said, shaking as he thought about it<p>

Yuri Reached out his hand "Now You Feel my pain" Yuri replied

"B. .B . .But why would they I mean in the aprons In In-" Duke then started to vomit again

Sodia looked around the area then walked closer to the Two  
>"Then how about we Take a Different door" Sodia suggested Trying to end<br>the Vomit fest

"Y..yeah" Yuri agreed

.

.

.

.

After Yuri got Duke to stop vomiting and they found the right door without anyone  
>Getting mentally Scarred for life they continued there search for the Boy<p>

.

.

.

.

"Where the Hell is that kid" Rita asked no one particular

"Maybe he's not here" Estelle answered getting a glare From Yuri

"That kid better be here i did not carry- " Before Yuri got to finish he was Interrupted

A Child walked up to Yuri "Mister why are you caring that man on your back"  
>The child pointed to Duke who was asleep<p>

"Because he fainted from exhaustion from vomiting after seeing to mu-  
>wait a second Your the Kid!" Yuri yelled alerting the 'Guards'<p>

"Oh Crap" Rita Said once the 'Guards' burst Into the Room "What The Hell!"  
>Rita yelled once she noticed what they were wearing<p>

"Don't question it Just Run!" Yuri yelled as be-gain to buck for the exit they came From

Sodia grabbed the boy and ran behind them, "Why are they dressed Like 'THAT!' "

"ITS SO DISTURBING " Estelle yelled as they made it to the elevator

.

.

Once outside it had already turned night they all quickly bucked for the Inn

'.

.

"Oh god that was Creepy" Rita said sitting on the couch In the Inn

"Hey wheres Sodia" Estelle asked still breathing heavily from all the running

"She went to go give that boy back to his parents" Yuri Answered still Holding Duke  
>on his back<p>

"Oh okay" Estelle said then fell on Rita's lap "I'm Tired"

"Well I'm gonna go lay this guy down In the other room" Yuri said then reached for  
>the door knob<p>

"With Flynn" Rita quickly said while Stroking Estelle's Hair

"Yeah with Flynn" Yuri Answered Then opened the Door

"Sleep well" Rita Said her voice sounding oddly soothing

"I'll try Thanks" and with that Yuri left the room and closed the door

Yuri approached the door to the next room and sighed he opened it and saw  
>Flynn siting at the table in the room with a bottle of liquor on the side Yuri closed<br>the door behind him and locked it, "Wheres apple head" Yuri asked not particularly  
>caring<p>

"He Left" Flynn replied groggily

Yuri Sighed again then dropped Duke on one of the beds,  
>"A Honorable Knight shouldn't be Drinking" Yuri said his voice serious<p>

"I don't Care" Flynn answered

"Yes you do" Yuri quickly said then grabbed a chair on the opposite side of Flynn

"Yuri Do you Hate Me" Flynn asked

Yuri sighed he didn't wanna answer that questing when Duke asked  
>"No. . . . Your still that same annoying . . .but lovable bastard you always were"<p>

"Yuri. . . . i" Flynn started

as soon as Flynn said Yuri's name Duke woke up

"I'm Sorry" He Finished

"What The . . . . .HELL!" Duke suddenly yelled his voice some what low

Yuri's eyes went wide and he Quickly got up "Crap!" Yuri quickly pinned Duke  
>Back down "Go back to sleep"<p>

"Get off me You peace of Trash" Duke Yelled his voice Hoarse

"No go to sleep" Yuri commanded

"Trash" Duke yelled

Flynn now sober got up from his seat "whats going on" Flynn asked

"Oh the princess is sober now" Yuri teased still struggling to hold Duke Down

"Answer me" Flynn Demanded

"None of your business Trash!" Duke coldly said

"Every time" Yuri mumbled

"Every what?" Flynn questioned

Duke head butted Yuri then kicked him off "Trash" Duke called again then got up

"Why You" Yuri got off the floor and ran an Punched Duke in the face "Ha"

Duke wiped the blood off his lip then punched yuri In the Gut staggering him  
>giving him another chance to kick him which he did, causing Yuri to fly Into the bed,<br>Yuri hopped back up then tackled Duke and started punching him

"W..what the heck!" Flynn yelled his left eye twitching

Duke swiftly moved his head to the side and barely dodged one of Yuri's punches  
>then took that as a opportunity to kick Yuri. . . . . . . . . . .Again Then jumped on him and started<br>to punch him

Flynns eye Twitched one more time before he snapped  
>"Okay THAT IS ENOUGH!" Flynn walked over to the Two and pulled Duke off of<br>Yuri, and dropped him by a Chair Then pulled Yuri up "SIT! BOTH OF YOU!" Flynn commanded

Duke and Yuri Looked at each-other mumbled something Uncompromisable  
>then sat Down in two Chairs across from Each-other<p>

Flynn Put his hands on his hips then sighed "Now Explain!"

Duke started mumbling some random junk then passed out ". .Zzz . . .Zzz. . . zzz. .Zzz"

"Did he just fall asleep" Flynn asked

"FINALLY!" Yuri yelled then Fell out of his Chair "Ow"

"What was that?" Flynn asked

"That! is Duke's version of Sleep walking" Yuri answered, then got up an  
>crashed on a Bed<p>

"I'm going to sleep" Flynn said then fell on the other bed

"Night" Yuri called out

"Yeah whatever" Flynn replied not caring anymore

* * *

><p><strong>O_O<strong>

**A/N: ..This chapter almost made me wanna change the Genre To Drama cause there  
>seemed to be alot of it In this chapter i guess I'd say this is a<strong>

**Parody. Humor. Drama. Adventure. Action. Friendship. Romance**

**Thats alot of crap oh well I'll try to Update more Often  
>hope ya'll Enjoyed it Till next Time, Bye Be : ) <strong>


	4. Huh? oh sorry

**Episode: 4 Old Habits die hard**

* * *

><p><strong>Early morning at the Inn Estelle and Rita's room<strong>

...Rita sat on her bed, still in her bed clothes pondering on something.

"Rita Whats wrong" Estelle asked noticing her troubled expression.

Rita looked up at Estelle "Oh its nothing" Rita answered then got off of her bed.

"Hmmm" Estelle watched Rita as she grabbed a change of clothes "_Somethings not right_"

**Outside Flynn Yuri and Duke**

"So we're taking a boat right" Duke asked once again hoping for a real answer.

Yuri scratched the back of his head "um Probably"  
>Yuri replied causing both Flynn and Duke to raise a Eyebrow.<p>

_"Probably!"_

Flynn then chuckled "Your not seriously saying you don't know, are you?"  
>Flynn asked slightly panicked.<p>

"What probablys not good enough for you" Yuri said also slightly panicked.

Flynn's Expression went Blank "No" Flynn said starting to get angry.

"well I'm not the party leader so how would i know" Yuri said.

"Eh?" Flynn questioned raising a eyebrow.

"Oh you didn't know." Duke said in a blank tone of voice.

"Wait then who's the leader?" Flynn asked.

"The Princess of course." Duke replied like it was obvious.

At that moment Estelle and Rita came out of the Inn.

"Why is the mage wearing a . . . .Dress."  
>Duke asked noticing the black and red Frilly dress Rita had on.<p>

"Because she forgot to bring a change of clothes, and besides whats so wrong with it, you got a problem with it or something?" Estelle asked then be-gain to tightly hug Rita.

"You have a Lolita complex don't you" Duke replied then they started having a stare down  
>with sparks flying in between them.<p>

"Why you" Estelle said getting angry.

Flynn grabbed Rita away from Estelles clutches and Yuri pulled Duke away from Estelle  
>"Okay that's enough you two" Yuri said holding onto Dukes Arm.<p>

Duke snatched his arm away and scoffed "hmph."

Flynn sighed then face-palmed "You people need counseling."

After Sodia returned they all boarded the boat

". . . . . . ooh the breeze feels good" Rita said holding her hand in her hair.

Duke walked beside Rita and started to stare at her.

"Huh wh..what" Rita stuttered.

Duke continued to stare at her "Nothing" he then looked away.

Rita sighed "I Really don't get you some times" Rita gently grabbed some of Dukes  
>hair to attract his attention "Hey are you an Estelle-" she started.<p>

Duke turned around "Hm?" at that moment the cabin door opened and Flynn came out panting.

"Ha.. ha.. i .. give up." Flynn collapsed on to the ground.

"Uh should we...?" Duke started.

"Leave him." Rita answered coldly.

Duke let out a light chuckle at her answer.

"Huh whats so funny..?" Rita asked.

". . . . Your a ... very . . ._Interesting_ girl." Duke replied.

"Whats that supposed to mean" Rita mumbled while pouting.

"it means that he loooo-" Yuri started appearing out of nowhere.

"Shut up!" Duke said after he hit Yuri.

"Ow you don't need to hit me" Yuri said while rubbing his head.

"You don't need to go around spouting unnecessary nonsense" Duke replied.

"Gehehehe" Yuri laughed. "So what were you two talking about anyway "

Duke folded his arms then turned towards the ocean "Absolutely Nothing"

"Really" Yuri asked

"Really" Duke and Rita repeated simultaneously causing Yuri to raise a eyebrow

"Now i'm really curious" Yuri said with a Smirk on his face.

"Curiosity killed the cat Yuri" Flynn said while dusting of his clothes

"Yes buuut satisfaction brought it back" Yuri replied like he just made some amazing statement

"Well then allow me to put you out of your misery my sweet curious kitty"  
>Flynn unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Yuri<p>

"Geh! You were serious!" Yuri started running

"Oh very" Flynn replied with a smile on his face and started chasing Yuri

"Are they. . . . .Fighting?" Duke asked

at that moment Estelle came out of the cabin and walked towards Duke In Rita  
>"Hey Rita"<p>

"Hey Estelle" Rita replied

Estelle looked over at Flynn an Yuri then Tilted her head to the side "What are they. . ."

"Estelle don't look!" Rita yelled quickly covering Estelle's eyes  
>"Duke don't just stand there do some thing"<p>

"But" Duke started.

Rita kicked Duke towards the two 'Friends' making him stumble.

Duke not wanting to touch either of the boys decided to use the hilt of  
>Dein nomos to knock Flynn off of Yuri. "Uck" Duke spat.<p>

"My savior" Yuri said then tried to fist bump Duke.

"No" Duke said then backed up.

"Guess we got kinda carried away" Yuri laughed.

"Kinda?" Duke repeated and raised a eyebrow.

"I didn't expect Holy lance to only work on his clothes" Flynn said after getting off the ground.  
>"But i also didn't know you could cast Violent pain Yuri"<p>

"Meh after watching Rita spam it, it kinda got stuck in my head "  
>Yuri answered while scratching his head. "Well I'm gonna go change"<p>

"Please do" Duke said then pointed at Flynn "You to"

"Yes yes" Flynn answered

**Inside the Cabin Flynn Yuri And P.O.V**

Flynn entered the small junky room and saw Yuri slip on some shirt  
>"Hey Yuri what do you think about Duke" Flynn asked<p>

Yuri turned around to face Flynn while using his left hand to hold his hair in a ponytail  
>"Well that was sudden, uh what does it matter" Yuri replied<p>

"Well not too long ago he was our enemy, its just that you seem to have complete trust in him"

"Well he did save my life and help me giant feather smash adephagos" Yuri answered

"Giant feather smash?" Flynn Repeated then started laughing

"You know what i mean anyway, besides its not like he had a bad reasoning,  
>just his way of going about it might have been bad, ugh you got a bow"<br>Yuri asked tired of holding his hair

"Mmhm here" Flynn answered then pulled a bow off of his wrist

"You carry bows on your wrist?" Yuri questioned

"Do you want it or not?" Flynn asked.

"Yes i want it" Yuri answered then took the bow from Flynn  
>"Exactly how many of those things do you have on you"<p>

"On my wrist or on me" Flynn answered with smirk on his face.

"that's disgusting" Yuri said.

Flynn took off his armor and the rags that used to be his clothes.

"Oh god there everywhere" Yuri yelled while sitting on one of the beds.

Flynn frowned at Yuri then shot him with a bow " There not _everywhere_ "

"LALALA I CANT HEAR YOU ow!" Yuri started rubbing his head.

"Bang" Flynn said while pointing his index an middle finger at Yuri "Scoot over"  
>Flynn demanded.<p>

"Wha- no you shot me with a bow " Yuri replied.

"Oh well" Flynn replied then laid down beside Yuri "I'm tired"

"I Don't care put some clothes on" Yuri Demanded then tried to get up but Flynn stopped him.

"Hey um sorry" Flynn said still holding Yuri's arm.

"Flynn..?" Yuri said then looked down at Flynn.

"Huh..? what am i . . . . . . . I should get dressed" Flynn Let go of  
>Yuri's arm then got up to get dressed.<p>

"Flynn"

_Outside of the cabin Duke Estelle and Rita P.O.V pimp mode activates_

Duke slowly closed the cabin door then sighed "_The Knight boy seemed distressed about something could it have been  
>Yuri's doing hmm although they have been arguing a lot i wonder what could have possibly made him act like 'that' <em>"  
>Duke thought while sitting on the ground.<p>

"Um mister Pantarei do you know where Flynn's at" Sodia asked.

"_Her! of course it makes perfect sense she must have told him, son of b-_"

"DUKE PANTAREI!" Sodia yelled interrupting him in the middle of his thoughts.

"WHAT!" Duke yelled back catching the girl off guard.

"W..We've docked and i was wondering where Flynn was" Sodia answered tears starting to form in her eyes.

"_Crap i made her cry_"Duke thought then got up and wiped away one of sodia's tears with his thumb "Sorry i shouldn't have yelled, Forgive me?" Duke asked.

"Wha no you don't have to apologize I'm sorry i yelled first anyway" Sodia said then bowed.

Rita who was talking to Estelle looked and saw the scene then decided to. . . . .intervene  
>"Weren't you going to check on Flynn and Yuri go do that" Rita said in a more demanding tone.<p>

"Oh yeah excuse me" Sodia said then ran into the cabin.

"What was that about" Duke asked.

"i just noticed that she was dragging is all" Rita said while looking away from Duke.

"Jealous" Duke Asked smirking at Rita's shy act.

"What n.n..no of course not" Rita stuttered.

"You make it really hard for me to not want you" Duke mumbled causing Rita To go wide eyed.

"Wha" Rita practically yelled startling Estelle.

"lalala i said nothing" Duke song behaving like Yuri.

"But you" Rita started.

"Nothing at all" Duke said again with a hint of sadness in his voice.

at that moment Yuri Flynn and Sodia came out of the cabin.

"Never again will i go into that Stupid cabin" Yuri said sounding slightly annoyed.

"oh i had fun in there, well before Sodia came in" Flynn said jokingly.

" Flynn" Sodia stuttered eyes starting to tear up.

"_Freaking crybaby_" Duke thought while having a especially extended Blink.

Yuri Casually put his arm around Dukes shoulder "Yo Duke me you talk Now"

"Now?" Duke asked.

"Now" Yuri repeated.

Torim Harbor Inn

"So. . . what?" Duke asked after nearly being forced into the Inn room.

"There's something wrong with Flynn" Yuri answered.

"And your just now noticing this" Duke replied jokingly.

"Why are you so smart mouthed with me"

"I'm a Lot of things with you **Yuri**" Duke answered while smirking.

Yuri face-palmed at Dukes answer causing the older man to chuckle .

"Jokes aside your telling me this why" Duke asked.

"I'm kinda worried" Yuri answered.

Duke stood still with a serious expression, but started to burst into a laughing fit  
>kicking and rolling around on the floor, realizing how incredibly out of character what he's<br>doing is Duke stopped laughing and got up and brushed his clothes off. "I..I I'm sorry"

"That hurt" Yuri answered.

"L..Lollipop" Duke said while holding out a lollipop.

"Apology accepted" Yuri said then pulled off the wrapper and started sucking on it.

"But if your worried about him, tell him" Duke said seriously.

"Naa i gotta find another way" Yuri replied.

"ha.. why do you. . . . huh. . ." Duke then Suddenly collapsed onto the Bed.

"Huh DUKE!" Yuri rushed over to Duke and put the back of his hand to Dukes forehead  
>"He's burning up but when..?"<p>

**Meanwhile with Estelle Rita and Sodia at the shopping district like area**

Estelle bought a apple then started to eat it  
>"So what did you wanna tell us Sodia"<p>

"The truth is i" Sodia started then stopped

"Hey if its some big secret you dont have to tell us" Rita said

"No I'll tell you" Sodia took a deep breath preparing to say it

"Rita has a point though we should at least go some where more private" Estelle interrupted

"O..oh okay" Sodia agreed

_Outside of Torim _

Sodia looked around the quiet field then looked at Estelle and Rita  
>"Haaa...hoooo...I stabbed Yuri" Sodia confessed<p>

"Bi*** " Estelle cursed

"Estelle!" Rita yelled shocked at the sudden curse

"Oh I'm sorry i um it kinda slipped out" Estelle said covering her mouth

"But you did WHAT!" Rita asked looking over to Sodia

"I'm sorry its just he Flynn took that hit for him and" Sodia started

"Naa screw that ish this the xbox vers you ant got no freaking reason to go stab  
>Yuri and even so you made Flynn's sacrifice in vain oh i'm gonna" Estelle continued<p>

"Estelle calm down" Rita said

"Huh..? what oh sorry um we should head back" Estelle answered

"Yeah" Rita said

**A couple hours later**

"Ha...ha...ha...ha... .. .huh?" Duke lifted up a cloth falling off of his head  
>"I huh no. . where guh!" Duke clinched his head then fell out of his bed "Ow!"<p>

Yuri then came into the room "Oh your woke, and your on the floor"  
>Yuri said then helped Duke back onto his bed.<p>

"Ngh! who. . .*coughcough* . . . ha.. ha... are you?"  
>Duke asked then started coughing some more.<p>

"What do you..? . . . . .. HOLY CRAP!" Yuri yelled then ran out of the room.

**Lounge**

"He has what!" Estelle yelled.

"Getting sick is one thing but amnesia" Rita added.

"But how don't you think this is kinda random" Flynn asked.

"Well he is old" Raven added.

"RAVEN!" They all yelled.

"i didn't know you were in torim Raven" Estelle said.

"_I was with you this entire time_" Raven thought " Well wheres the princess let me see him"

"come on" Yuri answered.

**Dukes room**

Raven grabbed a random chair in the room and sat in it "Hey remember me" Raven asked

Duke stared at Raven long and hard ". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . No " he answered

"H..he doesn't remember me" Raven said "i don't think he has any memory, hey whats your name"

". . . . . . . . . . i don't know" Duke answered

"well then you are now Kedu" Yuri said while pointing his thumb up

Duke tilted his head to the side "Ke..du..?" Duke repeated Then put his hand to his head  
>"I need some air" Duke said then got off the bed<p>

**2 Hours later Outside the Inn**

"You lost him" Yuri asked a hand on his forehead

"Its not that we LOST him more like misplaced" Estelle answered

"Yeah what makes you think we could lose a grown man silly" Rita added

"I mean how far could a sick guy with amnesia go" Estelle pointed out while sweating

"Besides with all the monsters crawling around he cant be too far" Rita added again

"Hehehehehe" the two girls laughed simultaneously

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: Been awhile huh yeah well i stayed up alllll night writing this chapter so i hope  
>you all will still read this sorry if it disappoints anyone oh and, Kedu Is pronounced Kayda<br>its Duke re..arranged**


	5. Blastia hunt Part 1

**A/N: Holy crap... i updated! its a Miracle!**

* * *

><p>"Um Rita." Estelle started.<p>

"Yeah." Rita replied.

"I don't think Duke would be in CAER BOCRAM!" Estelle shouted, The two girls  
>had decided to check Caer bocram in hope to find the amnesic there, but<br>only ended up surrounded by monsters in the end.

Rita shot a fireball at a monster which leaped at her destroying it,  
>"ugh this starting to get annoying."<p>

"Use Tidal wave or something! I'll cover you." Estelle shouted blocking an attack.

"Fine!" a blue rim formed under Rita and she began to cast the spell.

"..." 3 Seconds later.

"..." 7 Seconds later,

"..." 10 Seconds later,

"Hurry!" Estelle complained.

"Shut up!" Rita replied then the spell came out destroying all of the monster.

Estelle crashed to the ground and sighed in relief "Finally."

"It didn't take that long." Rita said.

"I blame you for this Rita." Estelle started then got up and brushed off her clothes.

Rita walked past Estelle and picked up an Item off the ground. "Wha how is this my fault?"  
>Rita asked as she turned around.<p>

"Because you're the one who wanted to check this place." Estelle answered.  
>then headed for the exit.<p>

"Hey Estelle..." Rita ran after Estelle, then started to walk along side her when she caught up.

Estelle looked at Rita then turned back to the passage, "Yeah"

"I've been wondering... where's Judith?" Rita asked causing Estelle to stop.

"I don't know after the abrupt sudden end of the first arc- I mean ball,  
>i haven't seen her." Estelle answered then began to walk again.<p>

"Oh... and Raven" Rita added.

"...i think..we left him at halure...but i also think he left with Flynn." Estelle answered.  
>Completely forgetting that Raven in Flynn were with them in Torim<p>

"Ah huh... hey look its Yuri." Rita pointed towards Yuri, he was standing  
>on the bridge connecting Heliord and Capua Torim.<p>

Estelle waved her arm in the air to try to get his attention, but he couldn't see her.  
>"Yuri!" Estelle shouted with both of her hands around her mouth.<p>

...but he still couldn't hear her.

Rita put her hands on her hips. "Whats he doing over there anyway?" Rita pondered.

"Actually is that even Yuri?" Estelle asked now unsure.

Rita nodded her head. "Yeah i don't know anyone else with hair like that who dresses so- suspiciously." Rita answered.

"Lets gooo!" Estelle announced, then started to pull on Rita's arm.

...he was a little far so it took them a couple of minutes to get there.

"Yuri!" Estelle yelled.

Yuri turned and saw the two girls running towards him. "Oh Rita Estelle, there you are."

"What are you doing out here?" Rita questioned.

"Raven and Flynn decided to go to heliord, so i waited here for you" Yuri answered.

"Aw that was nice." Estelle said while blushing.

"uh well lets just go, never know Flynn and the Old man coulda found Duke."  
>Yuri joked<p>

"Pfft yeah right, like that could ever happen" added then started laughing along with  
>Yuri, while Estelle walked behind them shaking her head.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Heliord, Raven Flynn Yuri and Estelle &amp; Rita,<strong>

* * *

><p>When they got there they were laughing about random cruel things they said about the other members, they got to the Inn and saw Flynn standing in the front door with a smug look on his face.<p>

_"Oh no."_ Yuri thought, Flynn only grinned when it ment bad things for Yuri.

Flynns grin grew wider when they got closer, "Well took you long enough." He said,  
>one hand on his hip.<p>

...Estelle looked away at the clouds and Rita chuckled. "Yeah we kinda got Jumped sorry."

Flynn grabbed Rita's hands and clasped then Together "Oh no there's no need-  
>for you to apologize Lady Rita" Flynn said in a soft kind voice<p>

Rita blinked a couple of time slightly confused about what just happened."Okay...?"

Yuri walked up to Rita and pulled her away from Flynn, "Anyway why were you Grining-  
>like that earlier hm!?" Yuri asked Being suspicious about Flynn's Grin.<p>

Flynn snapped out of his Pretty boy mode then the Grin returned to his face,  
>"OH yeah." Flynn reached into his pocket and pulled out a small badge. "Here you go."<br>Flynn Plopped the small badge into Yuri's hand causing him to stumble backwards.

Yuri Looked down at the Badge like it was a bottle of Poison ment to kill him  
>"N..No" Yuri muttered his eyes filled with horror "this can't be."<p>

"Oh Yes Yuri I'm going to enjoy having you under me, haha." Flynn then started to laugh a very evil laugh so evil it made little girls cry, "Ah but anyway we found Duke" Flynn announced catching the Girls of guard.

Estelle and Rita immediately stopped what they were doing, whatever that was,  
>and turned to Flynn and gasped "WHAT!"<p>

They all calmly and maturely went inside the Inn and got to Duke's room  
>And by calmly and maturely i mean they kicked down the door to the Inn and<br>rushed upstairs to the mans room.

Raven was sitting on a small chair by the bed talking to Duke. "Oh you guys made it back."  
>Raven got out of the chair then sat on a mid length couch.<p>

"Raven where did you Two find him?" Estelle asked Slowly acting back in character,

"He was dancing in the rain" Raven answered while yawning about to fall asleep

Rita's right eye started to twitch "Dancing in the- okay REALLY need to Fix him"  
>Rita yelled starting to get pissed off "Do you know whats wrong with him Raven"<p>

"He needs a new Blastia heart" Raven simply said then rolled on his side

"A new Blastia heart but where are we supposed to find that we gave up all the blastia."  
>Rita noted a little calmer now, but her right eye was also still twitching .<p>

"I don't know ask Flynn." Raven Said ending the conversation there.

"Why you-" Rita started she was getting angry and the twitching eye was starting to annoy her.

"Come on Rita lets just go see Flynn" Estelle said then started dragging her out of the room

.+._.+.+.+._.+.+.+._.+.

Flynn was in the headquarters like area of Heliord "Hey flynn we need to Speak with you"

Flynn Turned around seeing the two girls serious expression caused him to narrow his eyes. "Whats wrong, did something happen?" Flynn asked considering they just came from the room they were keeping Duke in it Could be very Serious.

"Flynn Do you know anywhere we could find a Blastia."

Estelle asked hoping he would say yes.

Flynn Raised a eyebrow at that question. "Why would you need a blastia?" Flynn Questioned he seriously couldn't think of a reason.

Rita Sighed she Had no time for questions. "Listen Duke needs a new Blastia and much like the Vitas memory card he's useless without it." Rita yelled, her patience running low.

Flynn contemplated whether or not to tell her but decided to anyway "Keiv Moc" Flynn answered. "There should still be one there where the aer was strongest."

Estelles eyes lit up and started to sparkle. "Thank you so Flynn!" Estelle said then ran to hug him.

Flynns face turned bright red and he started to blush "L-Lady Estellise!?" Flynn stuttered

Rita Rolled her eyes at this Display then turned around and left the two behind.

* * *

><p>Outside of the room Duke was waiting there.<p>

"Duke!?" Rita yelled in slight confusion. "Why aren't you Resting?" Rita asked calmly.

Duke cocked his head slightly to the side "Why? Because I'm not tired." he simply answered. "Are you headed somewhere?"

Rita Blinked not expecting the question. "To Keiv Moc, Well once Estelle comes out." Rita noted seeing how her Friend was still probably hugging Flynn to death.

Duke Grabbed Rita's hand causing a slight blush to apear on her face "I'll Come with you." Duke Demanded more then ask.

"Huh but in your condition, I don't know." Rita said looking away from Duke vission.

"Rita..." He Started.

But At that Moment Estelle Burst out of the room throwing the doors wide open leaving a dumbfounded Yuri and Flynn behind her.

"Okay! Lets all Go to Keiv Moc!"


End file.
